The dragon and his princess
by Don Orbit
Summary: Just a one shot about a rather unusual shipping. Hydranoid thinks about his feelings for his partner during a cold winter night.


The dragon and his princess

The full moon shone down on the snowy forest as the air was chilling cold. Snowflakes danced gracefully in the wind as they softly landed on the snow covered ground. The snow seemed to have thrown a large fluffy blanket over the world.

Inside a single house in the woods, a small black and violet being with a small red horn sat on the window sill and looked up the moon. One could have mistaken this thing for a child's toy, but in reality it was something completely else. It was bakugan, a being from a different dimension that in this dimension could only take form as a small sphere and a miniature version of itself. The color indicated the element of the bakugan, which was in this case a darkus bakugan. This bakugan was known as Alpha Hydranoid, but his friends simply called him Hydranoid. Once he had been nothing but a pawn in Naga's plan to obtain the ultimate power by absorbing the Silent Core and the Infinity Core, but in the end Hydranoid helped to stop Naga from becoming a monstrosity that would rule the entire universe.

A soft sound behind him made him turn around. Beneath a soft and warm blanket a young woman with long auburn hair slept peacefully. Even though she slept she seemed to murmur little nothings in her sleep as she dreamt.

"Alice..." Hydranoid said quitely as he flew to the nightstand next to her as he looked at her peaceful expression, while she snuggled deeper in her pillow. She was Hydranoid's partner and even more importantly his friend. Alice Gehabich. Together they had fought during Naga's invasion on Earth and even when the Vexos tried to eliminate the Battle Brawlers on Earth. After Hydranoid was freed from Prince Hydron by Dan and the others he had only one wish and that was to see Alice again after such a long time. Since then he had lived together with her and her grandfather without being involved in any incidents like his rival Drago.

Hydranoid would never openly admit it, but in the time they lived together he had grown closer to his partner. Closer than he should.

He turned away from Alice. ' _This isn't right. This way only both of us will get hurt._ ' He thought to himself. Many times he had simply told himself that they were just partners and that it was simply his instinct to protect her, but he couldn't lie to himself. He had fallen for her. Hydranoid knew that Alice was unlike her second persona Masqurade not a fighter nature. She was pacifistic and tried to solve a conflict with words instead of weapons. As they lived together he had seen her as she ususally was. Always bright and trying to help with no ill intend towards others or a benefit from the other. That was simply how she was. Perhaps he felt so protective around her, because they were so different from one another. Hydranoid remembered his time with Masquerade when he sent so many bakugan into the Doom Dimension, including Masquerade's former partner Reaper. He had been a viscious predator and only existed to defeat enemies and become stronger. He was rough and anything, but social. Alice had changed that. Fr Hydranoid she was like angel that had fallen to this world. A young beautiful woman. Her smile could turn even the darkest rainy day into bright sunshine, at least in Hydranoid's opinion.

Not that it was already obvious. Alice even noticed sometimes how Hydranoid looked at her blushing, which was rather hard to hide with his three heads, though she misinterpret the redness of the darkus bakugan for some kind of fever which only made her worry about him. Hydranoid didn't even knew if bakugan could actually get least it never happened here or on Vestroia. Alice's grandfather actually shot him already a couple of knowing looks when he was not in his labratory.

A few times Hydranoid actually envied Drago for what he could have had with Wavvern if all this chaos wouldn't have happened with Naga. Though he felt sorry for Drago's loss, he sometimes was glad that Naga had happen to disturb the continuum of space and time, because if he hadn't done that Vestroia would still be seperated in six individual dimensions and he would still be in the darkus dimension as the original hydranoid. If it hadn't been for Naga, he would never have met Alice.

However, Hydranoid knew that he had to stop to feel this way. He could simply leave this world for New Vestroia and live a peaceful life, but that would mean to leave Alice and most likely making her cry. No he could never do that on purpose. However there was little he could change about his situation. He had a far longer lifespan than humans not to mention that even with him here Alice would not stop to live her life. Eventually she would move away from her grandfather, get a job which hopefully would suit her well and find someone she could spend her life with. Probably she would also want children in the future. A kind hearted girl like Alice would indeed make a caring mother. Pehaps she would even tell him to live his own life.

For the bakugan it was not easy to imagine all this. He would rather fight his old rival Drago again in his current form, knowing that he would have no Chance to win against the bakugan that had evolved so many times already. He rather would face the entire Population of New Vestroia than thinking that one day Alice might abandon him.

Then again the soft sound of her murmurs tore him out of his thoughts and made him look at her.

"Don't...don't leave me...Hydranoid..." She said as her face expression turned sad and lonely. A single tear leaked out behind her eyelids and rolled down her cheek, staining her pillow slightly, before the liquid was absorbed by the fabric of the pillow. It was breaking Hydranoid's heart to see her like that. If she was awake he could comfort her to make her stop crying. If someone hurt her he could take on the entire universe if necesarry to keep her safe. But when she was like this he was powerless and that made him scowl at himself for being useless.

Hydranoid jumped of the nightstand on Alice's bed as he was now sitting on her matress next to her head.

"Don't worry Alice. I'll never abandon you. For that I swear." Hydranoid said. He didn't care about what the future had in store for them. He just wanted to enjoy his time with them as long as he could. Maybe he would never get to fight again. Maybe he would watch over Alice as she grew older and would start to have a family on her own while he would remain in the background. He would never leave her alone. He would never betray her. Perhaps it wasn't the dragon that made the princess stay, but the other way around. But Hydranoid couldn't think of a place where he would rather stay than at her side, because wherever she was he was at home.

END

* * *

 **So this was just a one shot I had to get out of my system.**


End file.
